Blazing Sky Qi Refining Tower
This is the essential point for all Inner Academy students to swiftly raise their strength. Everyone pays great attention to this. Within that tower, every level is distributed by the Inner Academy into high, medium and low, three different grades of training areas. When training in the high grade training area, one’s training speed and benefits will undoubtedly greatly surpass the other two. Originally, according to common sense, whoever is lucky enough to first enter the high grade area is whoever would be able to train there. Unfortunately the Inner Academy does not prohibit private fights within the ‘Blazing Sky Qi Refining Tower’. Hence normally speaking, even if you are lucky to occupy a high grade training area, if you do not have sufficient strength to hold onto it, you will still be ousted by others. Hence if one wants to have the best training conditions within the ‘Blazing Sky Qi Refining Tower,’ one must possess a great strength and group. When one first enters the ‘Blazing Sky Qi Refining Tower,’ it is actually possible to judge one’s potential. Since all the new students don’t know how to cause the Heart Flame to disappear when they are first burned by it, therefore, those who can endure longer meant that their resistance to the Heart Flame is stronger. This is a great benefit toward them when they enter and train within the tower in the future. Of course, nothing is absolute. This cannot be considered to be absolutely accurate. However, it can be considered a vague test Appearance Within that depression was an extremely large black tower deeply buried underground, revealing only the tip of the tower and a dark entrance. This ‘Blazing Sky Qi Refining Tower’ was buried underground, revealing only the peak of the tower. The interior of the tower was so spacious, that it was beyond Xiao Yan’s expectations. As he walked along the way, Xiao Yan realized that it was likely that the space in this first level of the tower was sufficient for five hundred people to train simultaneously. Training rooms of varying sizes were built within the rounded space of the interior of the tower. However, most of the training rooms were occupied at the moment. Moreover, there were some small red tags hanging above the doors of these rooms. However, the words written on the tags were actually not all the same. Xiao Yan came to a stop and took a look. The words High Grade, Middle Grade, and Low Grade were actually written on these red tags. These were probably the distinction between the grades of the training rooms within the ‘Blazing Sky Qi Refining Tower’ that Atai had mentioned. As he walked from the east to the west, Xiao Yan realized that it seemed that all the high grade training rooms were close to the middle of the tower. Distributed around them was the middle grade training rooms and the low grade training rooms were the furthest from the center. In the ‘Blazing Sky Qi Refining Tower,” these High, Middle, and Low grade training rooms are usually fought for with one’s strength. Those who are strong will be able to obtain the best training conditions. Those whose strengths are weaker can only go to the low grade training room at the outermost regions to train. At the same level, no matter what grade the training room is, their training fee is all the same. For example, in the first level, a low grade training room requires a ‘Fire Energy’ to train for one day and this is also the same for a high grade training room. Without facing adversity, it is very hard for someone’s potential to be completely unleashed. What is needed is this kind of different oppression. As long as they are oppressed to the limit, there would be some students who would completely erupt and swiftly catch up with the strong people they would have had difficulty reaching in the past. Until now, this kind of matter has basically appeared every year in the Inner Academy. Trivia * No.1 room in the sixth level costs 30 Fire Energies a day. * In the manhua it is called "Heavenly Immolation Qi Refinement Tower". Category:Locations Category:Jia Nan Academy